Mas que un niño: El ángel niñera
by superchiwo
Summary: Dean continúa teniendo 14 años después del capítulo 10x12 de la serie. Después de sus duras experiencias (ver mis otros relatos) Necesita un descanso. Sam tiene que salir del búnker y Castiel se queda a cuidar a Dean. ¿Qué tal niñera será Cas? ¿Podrá con un adolescente Dean?
1. Chapter 1

La música demasiado alta despertó a Sam, que se tapó la cabeza con la almohada en un intento de dormir un rato más. Cuando a la música se unió la voz de su hermano, todavía molestamente aguda, dio la tarea por imposible y resignadamente se levantó de la cama.

Bajó por las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde un Dean de catorce años meneaba el culo al ritmo de la música mientras se preparaba unos cereales con leche.

Sam apagó el aparato reproductor:

-¡Buenos días Fred Astaire! Sería mucho pedir poder dormir en esta casa.- dijo sam tomando asiento.

\- Eres un viejo gigante gruñón- le contestó. Mientras ponía un café para Sam- ¡Buenos días a ti princesa!

Dean llevó el café y el tazón de cereales a la mesa:

-Con leche y 3 de azúcar, como te gusta. Espero que el café mejora tu humor.

-Gracias. ¿Qué quieres Dean?

Dean le dirigió una mirada torva. "¿Por qué su hermano tenía que conocerle tan bien?"

-No sé a qué te refieres. Por cierto Sammy, estrenan esta semana "Bob esponja. Un héroe debajo del agua"… pensé que te apetecería verla.

Sam le dirigió una mirada perra y sorbió su café.

-¡Sam, Sam,.. Me has escuchado!

\- Ya sabía yo que ibas detrás de algo- refunfuño

\- No sé qué quieres decir, Pero...podemos ir a verla ¿Verdad? Di que si, anda. Por favor, por favor,... Di que sí. - insistió dean poniendo un puchero en sus labios.

Sam se frotó la frente. Ya de mañana y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza:

-Mira Dean. Voy a reunirme con Charlie, que ya está de regreso de Oz. Sabes que antes de empezar a movernos de nuevo y coger casos, necesitamos arreglar papeles. Tienes que tener un adulto responsable de ti o acabarás en manos de los CPS.

Dean, se estremeció ante el recuerdo:

-¡Woau, eso no! ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

\- Charlie va arreglar unos papeles y yo tendré tu custodia. Pero hay que manipular fechas de nacimiento, papeles médicos, el historial educativo,...

\- ¿Me vas a adoptar? ¡Caray Sammy, no sé si voy a poderte llamar papá!

Sam se rió.

-Tendré tu custodia como tu hermano mayor, al faltar nuestros padres.- explicó Sam- He llamado a Cas y vendrá hoy a quedarse contigo.

-Pero yo quiero ver a Charlie. Me tiene que enseñar algunos trucos para los juegos. Ella es realmente buena.- refunfuñó Dean- Y no necesito niñera. No soy "tan" pequeño.

-No pelees conmigo por todo, es agotador- se quejó Sam- Mirá, Charlie volverá conmigo cuando terminemos de hacer los papeles y podrás disfrutar de su compañía. Ella está deseando también verte.

-Pero ¿Porque no puedo acompañarte?- se lamentó.

-Va a ser un rollo para ti. Nos vamos a tirar horas solucionando papeles delante del ordenador. - "Y yo necesito un poco de tranquilidad" pensó Sam. Su hermano adolescente era un chico encantador pero incapaz de estarse quieto y él realmente necesitaba pensar en la situación en que se encontraban. - Si te quedas solo no puedes abandonar el búnker, y con Cas lo pasarás genial. siempre has hecho con él lo que quieres.

-Bueno, visto así- se conformó Dean- ¿Oye tú crees que a Cas le gustará Bob Esponja?

-Creo que le encantará- contestó sonriendo para sí maliciosamente- Y seguro que es un buen jugador de videojuegos.

-No lo creo- dijo Dean tristemente- la tecnología no es lo suyo.-se animó- Pero podemos jugar juegos de mesa, esos si le encantan.

-Bueno, pues todo arreglado. Voy a hacer la maleta.

sam se dirigió a su cuarto.

Dean se puso a lavar las tazas del desayuno con cuidado de no mojar el vendaje de su dedo lesionado. Recuerdo de su desagradable aventura con las stringas. Cuando terminó de fregar se miró el dedo, y sonrió, con el dedo en alto, rodeado por un grueso vendaje empezó con voz de falsete:

-E.T.E,...miiii caaasa, miii caasaaa,...- Se dió la vuelta con el dedo en alto y dió un respingo al encontrarse a Cas pegado a él, mirándolo con ojos asombrados.

-¡Cas, joder que susto! Podías avisar antes de aparecer así detrás de un chico.- dijo poniendo la mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento Dean- No era mi intención asustarte. Sam me dijo que te vigilará de cerca.

-no creo que quisiera decir "tan" de cerca- gruño- Pero bueno, ya que estás aquí vamos a organizar el día. Sam ya te habrá dicho, vamos a hornear una pizza y una tarta para comer, luego jugamos: tengo el scrabble, el pictionary, monopoly,... los clásicos vamos. Ahora que lo pienso, tenemos que comprar nuevos juegos, han salido algunos nuevos geniales,... Así que luego iremos de compras y al cine a ver: "Bob Esponja, un héroe debajo del agua", y luego….

Cas lo interrumpió, mientras le seguía mirando de esa extraña manera, como si fuese un enigma indescifrable.

-No recuerdo que sam dijo nada de esponjas.

\- Oh! Se le olvidaría mencionarlo- se encogió de hombros con cara inocente.

Sam bajaba en ese momento las escaleras con su equipaje y miró a la extraña pareja con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos. Me voy. pasarlo bien.

Abrazó a su hermano

-Sé bueno Dean.- este le sacó la lengua.

Dando un cariñoso apretón de manos a Cas, se despidió de él:

-Mucha suerte amigo y gracias.

Sam salió por la puerta del búnker agitando la mano. "La necesitarás más de lo que crees Cas" pensó mientras se alejaba en el Impala.

Continuará…..


	2. Chapter 2

Más que un niño: El ángel niñera 2

Cas y Dean lucían sendos delantales mientras cocinaban. Dean le había dado a Cas uno que ponía: "Estoy para comerme" y se reía de vez en cuando al mirar la ángel con el delantal puesto por encima de su inseparable gabardina.. Cas inocentemente, preguntaba:

.- ¿Pasa algo conmigo Dean?

Y Dean metía el dedo en la harina disimuladamente y le contestaba:

-Nada Cas que tienes una manchita en la cara, déjame que te la limpie.- Y el bueno de Cas se agachaba para que el chico le quitara la supuesta mancha, lo que aprovechaba Dean para pasar su dedo lleno de harina por la cara del ángel.

Estaba siendo una mañana muy divertida, en la opinión de Dean. Siempre le había gustado cocinar, y comer también. Incluso cuando eran niños y cocinaba para Sam, había disfrutado haciéndolo, aunque a veces los ingredientes que tenía eran tan escasos que era difícil conseguir nada medianamente comestible con ellos. Si, en ocasiones la escasez había sido tal, que dean había pasado sin comer para que Sam lo hiciera. Y a él le encantaba comer, quizás porque sabía lo que era el hambre.

Como Castiel era completamente inútil en una cocina, Dean disfrutaba mangoneando al pobre ángel y teniéndole como su pinche de cocina.

Al ritmo de Queen en su famosa "I want to break free", Cas ponía la pizza en el horno, después de sacar a enfriar la tarta de manzana, mientras Dean cantaba agarrando una cuchara de madera como supuesto micrófono.

-Ya he metido la pizza como dijiste. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Bailar- Y agarrando la mano del ángel, puso otra en su espalda y le hizo girar a toda velocidad por la cocina.

Cuando terminó la canción los dos se miraron fijamente incómodos, compitiendo a ver quién se ponía más colorado. Y se separaron lentamente.

-En fin….

-Esto fue extraño- dijo Castiel- Y me siento mareado.

-No sabía que los ángeles se mareaban- se extraño Dean.

-Yo tampoco.

La cocina era un desastre. Así que se pusieron a limpiar harina, tomate y otros restos mientras la pizza se terminaba de hacer. Cas tenía poca maña limpiando y pronto lucia manchas en las mangas y camisa. Así como una mano de color rojo, sospechosamente salsa de tomate, en la gabardina a la altura del culo, donde le había agarrado Dean para bailar.

-No sé porque no has limpiado todo con tu mojo ángel y ya está- se quejó Dean

\- Bueno, sabes que no estoy en mi nivel más alto y no debo derrochar. Pero sobre todo, yo prometí a tu hermano que no usaría nada de magia si no era estrictamente necesario.- se rascó la barbilla- dijo no sé qué de lo que se te podría ocurrir pedir, y de yo no saber decir que "no"...No sé muy bien a qué se refería.

-¡Guauuu,...claro…!- dijo Dean al que de pronto se le había ocurrido mil cosas que podía pedir a Cas hacer con su magia, como ver un concierto de Queen en directo- ¡Maldito Sam! …. Quiero decir,... que tampoco sé a qué se refería.

En este momento sonó el tiempo del horno y el olor delicioso de pizza flotó por el búnker. Un ángel con la cara blanca de harina y una desastrada gabardina llena de manchas, y un adolescente con cara de tramar alguna picardía, se sentaron a comer. Realmente hacían una curiosa pareja.

Dean, hizo más ruidos de placer, mientras terminaba el segundo trozo de tarta, y se recostó en la silla frotándose el estómago:

-Realmente delicioso. ¿Verdad Cas?

-Tengo que reconocer que para ser solo moléculas sabía bastante bien.

-¿Unos juegos para hacer la digestión?- preguntó Dean

\- Dean, no creo que los juegos realmente ayuden a…..

-Es una forma de hablar. ¿Entonces de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo. -Aprobó cas.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Dean intentó explicar la dinámica del Pictionary a Cas, pensando en cuando vinieran Sam y Charlie jugar los cuatro, pero resultó un fracaso, ya que Cas parecía incapaz de entender un dibujo esquemático:

-Eso no puede ser un caballo Dean, solo tiene dos patas, Y el Sol no tiene líneas alrededor, es una simple esfera formada por átomos de hidrog….

-¡Cas, callate! Por tu padre te lo pido.

Y cuando era el turno de dibujar de Cas rápidamente dibujaba una imagen prácticamente fotográfica de lo que ponía la tarjeta. Con lo cual adivinarlo no tenía gracia alguna.

Tuvieron más suerte con el Monopoly, el cual ganó Cas porque Dean siempre acababa en la cárcel.

-Es mi puta suerte, como mi vida misma- Se lamentaba Dean

Para alegría de Dean en el Scrabble le dió una paliza a Cas, aunque tenía que reconocer que algunas de las palabras que colo a Cas con la excusa de que el ángel no conocía como hablaba la gente, no eran estrictamente correctas.

Estaban recogiendo el juego, cuando Dean miró el reloj, y puso cara de susto:

-No llegamos a la película Cas. Y no te la puedes perder. - Le agarró de la mano y cogió su cazadora- ¡Vamos, vamos Cas… Hay que ir rápido!

Y así arrastrado por un adolescente excitado salió el ángel Castiel, magnífico soldado de Dios, camino al cine para no perderse a Bob Esponja

Continuará…...


	3. Chapter 3

Más que un niño: El ángel niñera 3

-Acelerá Cas- Pidió Dean- ¡Mierda, conduces más lento que Sam! ¡De hecho conduces como una vieja de 80 años!

-No puedo correr más, hay una señal que prohíbe ir a más de 60 km. por hora.

-¡Cas, Cas! Ya veo las luces del cine. Coge el próximo desvió -gritó

-De acuerdo Dean, pero no es necesario que me grites. Mi barco no padece sordera.

Por fin, Cas situó el coche en el aparcamiento del cine y Dean salió disparado hacia la taquilla, casi antes de que el coche. estuviera parado del todo.

LLegó jadeante a la taquilla y pidió dos entradas. Y seguido por el ángel se dirigió a la sala de cine, La película acababa de empezar. Nada más entrar Castiel sujetó fuertemente a Dean por los hombros no dejándole avanzar:

-¡Qué diablos pasa Cas!- susurró el chico

-Esto está muy oscuro, puede que sea peligroso.

-Es un cine. Los cines siempre están oscuros, Y baja la voz o nos echarán.¿No me digas que nunca has estado en un cine?

-Pues realmente no

Con un poco de dificultad, y bastantes protestas de los demás espectadores Dean consiguió a él y Cas sentados. Y pronto ambos veían la película. Cas empezó a susurrar preguntas a Dean.:

-No entiendo la necesidad de una estrella de mar para usar usar pantalones, realmente su sistema reproductor es interno y desemboca en el centro

-Silencio Cas. Luego te lo explico.

Al final Castiel se concentró en la historia y salió tan emocionado como Dean.

Buscaban donde tomar una hamburguesa, cuando, mirando a su alrededor, dijo:

-Dean, creo que la gente me mira raro.

El chico miró a Castiel, con su cara aún blanca de harina, y su ropa llena de manchas y le entró un ataque de risa. Castiel miraba con la boca abierta como Dean se doblaba de la risa y se le saltaban las lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien Dean?

\- Si hombre. Pero tenías que ver la pinta que tienes. Anda, vamos a buscar un aseo para que te laves. Y yo me estoy meando de la risa

Pronto salieron del cuarto de baño. Castiel se había lavado la cara, limpiado las manchas más visibles de su camisa y llevaba su gabardina doblada en el brazo.

Por fín se sentaron en una hamburguesería y Dean pidió su favorita: extra grande con tocino y doble de cebolla. Castiel después de mirar mucho el menú preguntando por los distintos ingredientes de cada plato e impacientar a la camarera pidió lo mismo que Dean. Los dos comentaron la película y Dean le habló de sus películas favoritas.

Cansados pero satisfechos cogieron el coche de Castiel para regresar a la batcueva, como decía Dean. Al rato el chico roncaba suavemente al lado del ángel.

Cas sonrió al verle dormir y pensó en este nuevo y extraño Dean, tan frágil y a la vez tan,... incomprensible, espontáneo,... Tan entusiasmado por todo y lleno de alegría, de energía, de vida,... Lo comparaba con el Dean de los últimos tiempos, atormentado, lleno de dolor, cargando el peso de la marca de Caín.

Sabía que Dean no había perdido sus recuerdos y que todo lo sucedido le seguía persiguiendo, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban como hacía años que castiel no recordaba. Y pensó que el cambio era bueno, que Dean merecía una segunda oportunidad. Merecía vivir su juventud querido, protegido,... Como no había podido hacer antes, presionado por su padre, cargado con la responsabilidad de su hermano, sin amigos, sin el apoyo de nadie, teniendo que buscarse la vida el solo,...

Castiel decidió que haría todo lo posible por este pequeño Dean.

Cuando Sam llamó esa noche, Dean ya estaba dormido. Cas dudaba que realmente se había despertado del todo cuando llegaron al búnker y había arrastrado sus pies hacia su cuarto. Murmurando un " buuuenass nochesss Cassss"

-¡Hey, Cas! ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Creo que bien. Dean está dormido, estaba agotado y yo no recuerdo estar tan cansado en mucho tiempo. Ha sido un día largo.

-Dean puede agotar a cualquiera. Incluso a un ángel, Cas.

-Yo no creo que sea tan malo, solo es inquieto. ¿Qué tal tú y Charlie?

-Trabajando mucho, pero tenemos casi todo listo. Con un poco de suerte estaremos allí mañana por la mañana -rió- Estarás deseando que lleguemos y poder volver a tus asuntos angelicales.

\- Pues no sé Sam. Este Dean es extraño para mi pero, por otro lado me siento feliz cuando le veo feliz.

l-No le mimes demasiado Cas. ahora es solo un crío y necesita un adulto que le ponga límites.

\- ¿Cómo tu padre?

\- No, el estilo de educación de John Winchester dejaba mucho que desear- resopló Sam- Me refiero a una mano firme pero suave.

-Creo que lo entiendo Sam. Te veo mañana entonces.

\- Espero que si ¡Hasta mañana Cas! Y recuerda tu eres el adulto. Y un ángel además. No dejes que se salga siempre con la suya.

Castiel se dirigió a la habitación de Dean y acercando una silla a la cama se sentó. Dean se revolvía inquieto por algún mal sueño. El ángel puso dos dedos en su frente y con un profundo suspiro Dean giró en la cama y siguió durmiendo, ahora pacíficamente.

Castiel no se movería de ahí en toda la noche, vigilando el sueño de Dean.

Y así los encontraron Sam y Charlie cuando llegaron a la mañana siguiente.

FIN.

Si, me ha quedado un poco empalagoso pero después de hacer pasar a Dean por tantas desventuras, quería darle un día para disfrutar.

Por desgracia, pienso ponerle en apuros pronto, y no quiero que me odie. ;)


End file.
